Good and Evil
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Casey, (my OC) moves to a new city and meets Duncan, Zoey, Mike and Mal which she befriends. But she discovers a hidden evil in her new life. Can she figure it out? DuncanxOC MalxOC
1. New school, new friends

**_2 months earlier_**

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"How're you doing today, Mom?" I asked my mother on my iPhone.

My mom, Eliza was in the Mesa hospital, in Mesa, Arizona, because she had cancer, so she got a bone marrow transplant and I have to move to Mesa so I can be closer to her in this hard time. I'll be leaving in two months, and I had so much to do.

"I'm doing fine, Case. Shanna, Shelly and Dahl are taking good care of me, and you'll be here soon enough honey." She said.

I nodded. "Okay. Do you know what school I'll be going to?"

"Taylor High School. You'll start about three days after you get here. Okay?"

I smiled. "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and went back to watching, 'Once Upon A Time'. My dad came in a few minutes later and he sat down and watched it with me.

"You talk to your mom?" he asked me.

I nodded. "She's doing good."

He smiled as he said, "Okay."

This is going to be a whole new experience for me.

**_Present Day_**

I stood in front of the mirror, making sure I looked good for my first day at a new school. I had my waist-length reddish-brown hair in wavy curls and my bangs like Ariel's on The Little Mermaid, a Hollywood Undead shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and red converse shoes.

My make-up was perfect. Dark black eyeliner on my bottom lids, mascara on my thick and black lashes, light pink lipstick and light foundation for my pearly white skin. And I had my lucky owl necklace, my black wristband and silver watch, and some small earrings.

I smiled. I looked good for a 16 year old.

I left the bathroom and saw my Aunt Shanna and Aunt Shelly in the kitchen with Aunt Shelly cooking breakfast and Aunt Shanna getting my mom's medication before my mom woke up.

"Good morning, you two lovely things!" I exclaimed, making my aunts laugh.

I sat down and ate breakfast then brushed my teeth.

"C'mon Case. Let's get you to school." Aunt Shelly said, as I grabbed my book bag and ran out the door and hopped in my aunt's car, as she drove to the school.

I saw the school and never realized how nervous I was. I felt my knees shaking so hard my body shook. I suddenly felt the urge to puke.

After we went inside and got me enrolled and I got my new schedule, I sat down.

The principal, Mrs. Johnson smiled at me and said, "I'll call one of the sophomore out of class so they can show you around."

A few minutes later, a boy with a green Mohawk, a nose ring, a lip ring, an eyebrow ring and a few ear piercings, teal eyes, a skull shirt and a playful smirk walked into the office.

"You asked to see me?" he asked Mrs. Johnson.

She nodded and gestured to me. "Yes. This is Casey. She's new here, so show her around and be her first friend here."

He rolled his eyes, and smirked. "You got it. She's in good hands here." He walked out and I followed him.

"So what's your name?" I asked shyly.

He turned to me and winked. "Duncan. And you look like a badass girl I could be _very _nice friends with."

I blushed but smirked. "Why thank you."

He and I snickered as he showed me around the whole school. The bell rang and he and I went to social studies class.

* * *

About three hours later, lunch finally arrived. Duncan and I ran outside, got our food and sat down at a table. And a few minutes later, three other people sat down.

One was a girl with red hair and a pink flower in it. One was a guy with tan skin and brown eyes and spikey hair. And the last one was a guy who looked exactly like the guy with spikey hair, but he had dark circles under his eyes, his bangs were flipped over his left eye and he wore a smirk.

Duncan smiled at them and said, "This is your group of new best friends."

He pointed to the girl with red hair. "This is Zoey." He pointed to the guy with spikey hair. "That's Mike." He pointed to the guy with dark eyes. "And that's Mal, Mike's twin brother."

I smiled at all of them. Then Duncan said, "Guys, this is Casey. She's new and you guys will love her to death."

Mal chuckled at me. "How pretty." I blushed at that.

"Uh, thanks."

Mike rolled his eyes at his twin. "Don't be such a creeper, Mal."

Mal scowled. "Whatever."

Zoey smiled at me. "So how are you liking Mesa so far?"

"I like it. It's warmer than where I use to live." I replied with a shy smile.

Duncan smirked at me. "That's because you're here, hot stuff."

Zoey groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Duncan might hit on you for a while."

I smirked. "I can tell."

I left the table and walked away as I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and it was Mal. He smirked and slid his hand down my arm until it was holding my wrist.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

We walked for a while and he asked me, "Do you believe in evil?"

I thought about it before answering. "Yes. Why?"

He winked. "Just wondering."

The bell rang and I followed Duncan to math class. I better keep my eye on Mal.


	2. Unusual Family

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

After the school day ended, Mike and I walked home. That girl, Casey. She was definitely not in her comfort zone around me. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. It will be an amusing hobby, torturing that lovely little thing.

I was pulled out of my tedious thought by my twin.

"Do you think Manitoba and Vito will be home yet?" he asked me.

Mike and I had a very unusual family. Our parents have five children, including Mike and I. Our two older brothers, Vito and Manitoba who are about 18 years old now, which are like Mike and I, a set of twins. Then they had Mike and me and that makes us 16 years old now, then our little sister Svetlana who is 13 now. But they abandoned us when Svetlana was about four, so our grandpa Chester took us in after our grandmother passed away.

I shook my head and said, "No. They're probably with Anne Maria and Izzy for the day, doing God knows what."

We got home and immediately heard Chester and Svetlana having another argument about Svetlana's gymnastics program.

"Dagnabbit Svet! You need to work around the house so you can get money to keep paying for the program!" he snapped at the young girl.

She pouted and crossed her arms stubbornly. "But Grandpa! You make Manny and Vito do the chores, and that leaves nothing for me to do! How do I do chores when they're already done!?"

But our grandfather gave up. "Fine! I'll keep paying for you, you stubborn thing! I'm takin' a nap!" And with that, he disappeared into his bedroom.

I groaned and sat on the couch, and pulled my laptop out of my backpack so I could finish my stupid science paper.

I heard my sister running and felt her sit on the couch beside me.

"Hello Mal. How was school?" she asked innocently.

I grunted in response, which earned a frustrated groan from Svetlana.

"Mal, I wish you'd stop being so moody all the time. You used to be so much fun to hang out with." she said.

I sighed and put my laptop away. "Listen Svet. Things just changed over the years, okay? I'm not the brother I used to be. I wish I was, but I'm not. Why don't you go see if Mike will hang out with you?"

She sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Fine. By the way, do you want a sandwich? Grandpa and I were making them earlier."

I couldn't help but push away my moodiness and smile. "Sure. But remember… no mayonnaise. Got it, peon?"

She giggled and ran to the fridge. "Got it, malevolent one!"

She always called me that when I was grumpy, and it sorta grew on me.

* * *

**_AWWWWWW! Look how sweet Mal is to his sister. I know, MAJOR OOCness in this chapter, but I was watching Frozen and thought about Svetlana and Mal. And I thought making the personalities family would be a lot more fun. But let me know what you loevly little supcakes think of this chapter. R&R BYE!_**


	3. The Malevolent Warning

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"So how was school today?" my mom asked as soon as I came home. She looked different from her treatments. She was now nearly bald, she had bruises on her arm from needle injections, but she was still that same mother from before.

I smiled. "Not bad actually."

"Did you make any friends?"

I nodded and replied. "A few. Although I think one of them wants to be more than friends."

She winked at me. "Cool."

I went to my room and set my bookbag on my bed. I turned on my TV and started watching my secret guilty pleasure, 'Frozen'. Being half Goth, people would think I hated movies like that, but to be honest, I actually loved movies like that.

After watching it, I looked at the clock. 7:19 p.m. I was kind of hungry so I grabbed some money and I was out the door. I was planning on walking to Sonic for some fries or something. It was a little dark, but the sunset was really pretty.

I kept walking until I heard someone whistling 'In the Hall of the Mountain King'. I turned around and saw Mal. I scowled.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I snapped annoyed.

He smirked at me and came closer. "Yes and no. I saw you leave your house from my bedroom window and you looked a little lonely. Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Crazy, that's where."

He chuckled. "Funny. Can I join?"

I raised an eyebrow but agreed, "Do what you want, you evil child."

He laughed and nudged my side playfully. "You're right about that."

* * *

"So, you have how many siblings?" I asked Mal, as we stole each other's food.

He smirked. "Four. Three brothers, one sister. I only care for two of my wretched siblings, and that would be Mike and my sister."

"Wow. And you live with your granddad?" I asked.

"Yep."

We had been telling each other about ourselves for the past hour and it was kind of fun.

I tucked some hair behind my ear as I said, "So, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

His smirk went away as he scratched behind his neck uncomfortably before answering.

"Well, um. When I was about twelve years old, I stole a woman's purse at an airport, and then I used all of her money on her credit cards, debits cards and cash on plane tickets for Mike, Svetlana and I to go find our parents. But I didn't know that I would get caught, and about three weeks later, cops showed up at my house and I was arrested and put in the Phoenix Juvenile Delinquent Center for ten months for robbery and identity fraud. That was the worst ten months of my life. But when I got out, my reputation changed. I wasn't the good twin brother or the good boy anymore. I was the bad boy. I now just cause trouble for the sake of trouble and I have no regrets for doing so. Juvie taught me I should stop being the good hero and be who I actually want to be. A grumpy and evil teenager, because that's what I am."

I took all of this in. Was he actually evil?

I looked at Mal, and his uncomfortable frown became a malevolent grin. His eyes stared straight into my soul, and it was starting to make me feel a little nervous.

I stood up and took a step away from Mal. "I, uh, I should probably go now. But thanks for everything, Mal."

I walked out of Sonic and walked home. I didn't dare turn around, for the fear of Mal being there.

I gasped when I felt an icy and strong hand grip my arm and pull me back. I whipped around and saw Mal standing behind me with an evil smirk. I pulled away with all my strength and force, but his grip didn't loosen.

He chuckled malevolently at my frustration and said, "Remember this when I look at you, and remember what I'm capable of."

He released and winked. "Stay safe, my lovely little flower." And with that, he kissed my cheek and walked away.

I stood there, not moving. Too in shock to even think correctly.

As soon as my brain cleared up, I said out loud, "What just happened?"


	4. Lustful Thoughts

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

I got to school the next day, waiting for Casey to get there. I have had girlfriends before, but something was off about Casey. It was like she had something new that Courtney or Gwen didn't have.

"Duncan!"

I looked around until I saw Casey running towards me in a green shirt with Flippy from 'Happy Tree Friends' on it and the sleeves and collar cut off with a black tank top underneath, black eye make-up, dark blue shorts, black converse and her reddish-brown hair in a bun. I smirked, she looked like a sexy gothic Tinkerbell.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I said winking at her.

She winked back and sad, "Not much. But Mal creeped me out last night. He stalked me when I went out on a walk."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sounds like the creeper also known as Mal Kristoff Destler."

She smiled and said, "Hey, wanna hang out after school? We could play some video games."

I thought about it. "Could Mike and Mal come?"

She frowned. "Okay, fine. But Mal stays five feet away from me, got it?"

I winked and said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make sure nobody will lay a finger on your pretty little head."

She smirked and kissed my cheek. "Why thank you for protecting my pretty head."

She walked away and I couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked away, and I couldn't help but think dirty little thoughts about Casey. Sweet, sweet beautiful little Casey.

* * *

**_Oh Duncan, you dirty little boy. _**


	5. Girly Fights and Video Games

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

"Hey, Mal!" I heard someone yell at me. I turned around and saw Duncan running to me and Mike.

"Hey guys. Do you guys feel like going to Casey's place today after school?" he asked us.

I thought about it. Is Casey really going to let me, someone who attacked her and probably scared the living soul out of her, into her _house_? The offer sounded too good to be true.

"It depends. What are we doing?" I asked.

Duncan shrugged and said, "Playing video games, hanging out, that sorta thing. So, you guys in?"

Mike smiled. "Sure. Why not? How bout you, Mal?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, but accepted. "Sure, fine. Whatever. I'll go."

Duncan scowled and smacked my arm, making me glare at him.

"Geez, you don't have to sound so happy about it." Duncan snapped.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll meet you guys here after school, okay?"

I didn't wait for a reply and walked away to class.

* * *

After the last bell rang. I met Duncan, Mike and Casey outside the school and Casey did not look happy to see me.

"Let's go." She said, as we walked away from the school in the hot, mid-April afternoon sun. About five minutes later, we arrived at a small house.

We walked inside and Casey ran to a woman sitting on the couch and hugged her.

"Hey Mom." She said sweetly. The sight nearly made me want to cry, which is a very rare thing, because I believe I don't have tear ducts.

But I couldn't help but feel jealous of Casey, because she had a mother. I knew my mom until I was about seven years old, and she was NEVER sweet and loving to me or any of my siblings.

But Casey's mom smiled at her and said, "Hi honey. How was your day?"

"It was good. I invited some friends over to hang out for a while."

She pointed to us and introduced us to her mom. I gave a half smile, but I had to fake it.

After they talked and hugged again, we went upstairs to Casey's bed room.

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Mike growled as Casey killed him in Minecraft.

I chuckled evilly and smacked the back of Mike's head. "Way to get beat by a girl, pansy."

He growled and smacked my hand away. And soon, Mike and I were in a slap fight with each other. I could hear Duncan laughing his ass off and Casey telling us to knock it off.

After a while, I felt a sting on my ear and I yelped in pain, as Mike did the same.

I looked up and saw Casey pinching our ears with her sharp nails.

"I said knock it off. And by the way, you guys fight like little girls." She hissed.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my stinging ear. "Whatever."

We kept playing some video games, until Mike got a call from Zoey and he left, making Duncan and I do the same.

Casey was strong, but I was stronger.


	6. Trapped

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

As soon as Mal, Mike and Duncan left, I put on my headphones and went onto my computer and watched 'American Horror Story: Asylum', because it felt like the things happening in the show were happening in real life. I was trapped in a new and scary placed like Lana, the devil was after Lana like Mal is after me, and I don't know if I should trust Duncan, Zoey and Mike, like Lana didn't know if she should trust Dr. Thredson, Sister Jude and Kit.

I kept watching it when I looked out the window and I saw giant storm clouds that were promising a storm. And about an hour later, that promise followed through, as giant raindrops pounded outside and thunder boomed into the sky.

As I kept listening to the show, I noticed my headphones were fading in the sound and I already knew I would immediately need to go out and buy new headphones.

So I got up and left the house to go walk to Target and buy headphones. I flipped my hood up and kept walking.

I shouldn't have been so surprised to hear the whistling of 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' and soon I saw Mal walking behind me. I whipped around to see the most smug look on his face.

"What is your damn problem?" I growled at him.

He only chuckled and gripped my wrist with a strong force and said, "Oh, I don't have a problem, but you're about to have a BIG problem, dearie."

He pulled me closer and gripped my shirt, slowly running his hand up my stomach. I could hear my heartbeat in my head as Mal chuckled.

"Nervous? You're as jumpy as a frog." He hissed in my ear.

I growled, "Get off me. Or so help me I will put you back in Juvie."

He froze, and I could feel the anger radiating off him. He gripped my arm and shoved me into a car. I pounded on the window, but to no avail.

But I had to stay calm. I took deep breaths, and tried to think straight. Mal got into the car and sped down the freeway, and drove for a while in the rain.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

He grumbled, "Just a drive, so shut up and sit still."

I glared at him. He rolled his eyes and said, "If you're trying to burn a hole into the back of my head with your eyes, it's not working dearie."

"Don't call me that." I hissed.

"And why not? It makes you so angry when I do, and do you know how hot you are when you're mad?"

I blushed in anger, and I flipped him off. "Screw off."

He smirked. "Only to the thought of you."

My jaw dropped in shock and disgust. "You're repulsive!"

"And you're irritating!" He snapped.

"Evil!"

"Loud!"

"Annoying!"

"Cute!"

"Hot!"

I froze. Did I just say that he was hot?

Apparently I did, because Mal smirked at me in the rearview mirror.

"I knew you thought I'm hot." He growled.

I scoffed. "Whatever. You're crazy."

"And you're insane. Insanely good-looking."

I blushed again. "S-shut up, you psycho child."

After a while, he pulled over at my house. He got out, walked around and opened the door for me.

"Hope you enjoyed the ride, sweet thing." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a smirk. "In your dreams. And by the way, you ever do that again, I'll rip your damn face off."

He smirked evilly and said, "Why? Do you want to take my handsome face with you everywhere you go?"

I growled in exasperation. "No! You're so damn annoying and irritating and-"

I felt a pair of lips on mine. I stood there, in shock for a second before he pulled away with a scowl.

"Shut. Up." He hissed.

I turned around and walked into my house, with a face redder than blood.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?!


	7. Evil heartbreak

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I got home after torturing my little flower feeling very happy. But that feeling went away after I got home.

As soon as I walked inside my house, I was smacked in the face by my brother's hand.

"Hey Mallory! Where have you been my little brotha?" Manitoba said with a smug voice.

I growled and rubbed my cheek. "Don't call me that, dammit. And it's none of your business, you freakin' moron!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away. I went to Mike and my room and locked the door. I pulled out my phone and called Casey.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey my little flower. How was the kiss?"_

I heard her growl, which made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

_"It was like kissing a vampire. Cold, disgusting and I could taste the leftover blood on your lips!" _

I laughed.

_"Hey Case? I'm actually really sorry. Can you forgive me?"_

I heard her sigh and I waited about 30 seconds before she answered.

_"One more chance. And if you screw it up, I swear I'll kick your kiwis so hard, you won't be able to have kids in your next life!"_

I chuckled.

_"Deal. Are we together as a thing?"_

_"Ummm… no. Only friends."_

_"Okay bye."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up, and I think my tiny, shrunken and black heart had a tiny, microscopic crack in it.


	8. Bonfire

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

About two weeks later, it was Friday. I went to school in my black and white leggings, red Converse shoes, my black and white My Chemical Romance t-shirt and my hair in wavy curls, with my normal jewelry and make-up.

I went to school and met up with Zoey.

"Hey Zoey. What's up?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Not much. There's a bonfire tonight with a few other people. You should come. It's going to be out in the desert."

I thought about it. "Sure. What time should I be there?"

"8:00. It might be a little chilly and it might last until about 11:00, so bring a jacket." Zoey explained.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll see you after school."

"Okay. Bye."

And with that, we parted ways.

* * *

I was going to lunch when someone snuck up behind me and grabbed my shoulders and whispered into my ear, "Hey good lookin'."

I whipped around expecting to see Mal, but it was Duncan.

"Hey. What's up Dunk?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not much. Is Mal still stalking you?"

I had already told Duncan about Mal kidnapping me and kissing me, but I hadn't seen Mal since then.

"No. I haven't even seen him."

He nodded. "Okay. So, are you going to that bonfire tonight?"

"Yep. I have nothing better to do anyways." I replied.

He winked. "Alrighty. I'll see you there."

"Okay." I said with a wink.

* * *

I got home and went up to my room and went straight for my laptop to watch today's episode of the, 'Philip DeFranco Show'. This show is how I get all my news. I finally bought my new headphones, so the sound was better, and I was pretty happy about that.

At about 7:47, Duncan texted me, asking me if I wanted to get a ride with him and a few of his friends to the bonfire. I said yes, and he said he'd be there in about 5 minutes.

I grabbed my black leather jacket and I waited outside for him.

He showed up in a red van with four other guys. One was Mike, one was a guy in a green camouflage shirt with black hair and green eyes. One was a big muscular guy with a white hat and brown eyes. One was a guy in a pink shirt and a light brown hat and blonde hair.

Duncan got out and opened the door for me and said, "Get in your carriage Cinderella, 'cause you're going to a ball!"

I giggled and got inside as Duncan introduced me.

"The guy in the camo shirt is Trent, the brickhouse in the white hat is DJ and the guy in the pink is Geoff, and you already know good ol' Mike here." Duncan explained.

I smiled to everyone as we drove away. Duncan turned on the station and 'Beware' was playing, making everybody in the van smile and start singing along, including me.

When the song was over, Geoff smirked and said, "If I didn't already have a girlfriend, you'd be mine!"

I smirked back and said, "But you know what you can do?"

"What?"

"All you can do right now is run to end of your chain and bark!" I said with a wink, making Geoff snicker.

We drove for about 40 more minutes until we were way out in the desert.

"Hey, are we lost, Duncan?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, just be patient, child."

We drove until we found a few more cars and about fifty people parked around a huge bonfire.

"Here we are." Duncan said as he parked the van and everyone got out, including me.

DJ and Trent pulled a few chairs out of the back as Duncan grabbed my arm and said, "We only have five chairs, so you might just have to sit on my lap."

I blushed as he chuckled. We walked to the other people as Trent and DJ set up the chairs and sat down. Duncan sat and pulled me onto his lap, making me gasp in surprise.

"I wasn't kidding Casey. Besides, you're kinda cozy." He said as he held my waist.

I was probably redder than a tomato, but with a grip as strong as Duncan's, there was no other choice than to stay.

A girl came and sat between Duncan and I and Trent. She had short black hair with teal highlights and teal lipstick with a Batman blanket wrapped around her.

He turned to me with a smile and said, "Hey, you're Casey right?"

I nodded.

She said, "I'm Gwen."

We shook hands and Gwen raised an eyebrow at Duncan. "I used to be Duncan's girlfriend, but things just got crazy and I ended it between us. But enough about that. So, how's Arizona for you?"

"It's warmer here than where I used to live, but I like it." I said.

She grinned. "Yep. That's what happens in the desert. Anyone here that you like, other than the punk whose lap you're sitting on?"

I chuckled and said, "Not really. But there are some who seem to like me."

"Who?"

"Mal. He's been annoying me, creeping me out and he even kissed me, but I wasn't too into that." I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he does that. But just ignore him. You're better off without him. He's kinda a mean guy sometimes. He beat up a friend of mine, Cameron, until he had to go to the hospital. Now he's stuck in a giant plastic bubble at his home."

"Ah." I said.

But Gwen smiled and said, "Well, it was nice talking to you. And if you are interested, give Duncan a chance. And we need to hang out sometime."

I nodded. "Yeah, we should."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." I said as she grabbed her chair and walked away.

Duncan laid his head on my back and said, "Glad she's gone. Now I can talk to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder, making me blush.

"Hey Case?"

"Yeah?"

"I actually really like you. You wanna be my girl?"

I smiled. "Let me think about it."

"Okay."

We sat around the bonfire until about 11:00 when we got up and left. But little did I know, that Mal was hiding there, watching and listening to everything that was happening.


	9. Fear will be the enemy

**_Just a little warning, this chapter is one of the more darker chapters of any other stories I've written, but hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless._**

* * *

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

My entire body was on fire with rage. How could **_she_**, **_MY _**little flower, possibly even **_THINK _**about being with a punk like **_DUNCAN_**!?

I got in my car and followed Duncan's van, ignoring the very powerful urge the ram into the back of the van with my car until the vehicle rolled over and blew up. But I couldn't do that with Casey in there, despite how furious I was with her.

I drove until Duncan dropped Casey off at her home, and he gave her a hug and left. I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat from the sickening hug.

As soon as I was sure she was alone, I called out to her, "SO, you're going to be the punk's girl?"

She whipped around and stormed at me.

"You have absolutely no say in what I can and cannot do! I'm not your robot that you can order around and train to be loyal to you. I have my own life, Mal. And if you can't accept that, then screw off and leave me alone." She hissed at me.

She turned around and started walking back to her house, when I grabbed her arm. But this time, I was not expecting a fight.

She kicked and squirmed away from me, but that made me just scoop her up in my arms, with her fighting and kicking to get away. She tried to scream, but I covered her mouth and gripped her wrists and carried her to my car.

I tossed her in the back seat and locked the door. As soon as I got in, oh I heard a whirlwind of words I couldn't repeat without laughing.

"You freaking crazy prick! Let me go you son of a-"

"Hey! You watch your mouth if you want to keep those luscious lips of yours." I warned.

She kept on swearing at me until I pulled a bowie knife out of my boot and pointed the tip at her throat.

"Stop. Talking." I hissed.

That instantly shut her up.

"Good. Now sit tight and maybe I'll let you go home." I said with a snicker.

I drove until we got to my trailer in the desert. I got out and opened the door for her and pulled her out.

"Don't bother screaming sweetie. No one will hear you." I growled as I shoved her inside the trailer.

She panted and opened her mouth to speak when I gripped her wrists and pinned her body against the wall with her back facing me.

I pulled out my knife and that made her gasp in fright until I gently touched the tip of it on her neck.

"Shhhh. Relax. I'm not going to kill you. I just wanna talk." I said softly as I slowly and gently dragged the tip of the blade down her neck and shoulder, making her whimper.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I chuckled and kissed her neck. "You and the punk. Are you going to be his?"

She whimpered when the tip of the knife reached her arm, which made me growl.

"I was planning on it, since he has never held a freaking knife to me!" she exclaimed, making me quickly bring the knife back up to her throat, and softly press a little bit into her neck, not enough to break the skin, but just enough to scare the hell out of her.

I pulled it back and whispered into her ear, "That was a warning. The next time I hold a knife to you, you better hope and pray I'm quick."

She nodded and I let go of her and dragged her back outside to the car. I got her back to her house and she got out and walked straight into her house. But right before she went inside, I could swear on my life I saw her look back at me for a split second with a look of… understanding in her eyes.


	10. Young Love

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I went up to my room, shut the door, locked it then put a chair in front of it. I was a combination of scared, pissed off and paranoid. Mal is definitely a nutcase who needs serious help.

I laid on my bed and fell asleep, just hoping I wouldn't dream of Mal

I woke up and it was still dark outside, but I could hear a faint tapping on my window. Probably just a bird though.

I closed my eyes, and the tapping got louder and harder until I finally got up and opened my blinds to see Duncan frantically flicking my window. I opened my window and rubbed my eyes.

"Thank God you're awake, let me in!" he hissed, trying to crawl inside.

I let him in, and looked out to see a tall and muscular black man running down the cul-de-sac holding a bowie knife. "Dammit ya teenager! Don't know no respect for yo elders! Ya'll think it's funny to go and spray paint some old folks' house!? Don't ya'll let me catch you again, ya hear me?!" he screamed out.

I closed my window and shut my blinds.

"What the hell did you do?" I whispered.

He blushed a little bit and smiled guiltily. "I spray painted a skull on his house. Old Mr. Hatchet can't ever take a joke." I rolled my eyes. "You need to leave." He glared. "If I leave, he'll kill me. Can I stay for at least a few minutes? Pretty please?" He batted his eyes like a little girl, which made me giggle. "Okay. You have twenty minutes." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Case."

We sat on my bed and I told his about what Mal did to me after he and Mike dropped me off at my house after the bonfire.

"He's such a creeper and a weirdo. If he does it again, let me know, okay babe?" He said

"I'm not your babe." I reminded him. "Yet. Will you please go out with me?" He pleaded. I smirked. "What if I say no?"

He scooted closer to me and placed a hand on my hip and leaned into my ear and whispered, "Oh, you don't want to know what I'd do to you and that tight little body of yours." I blushed so hard I could feel the heat on my cheeks. And Duncan took full notice of this. "Awe, how cute. You're blushing!" he said, taking my small hand in his big warm hand.

He dropped his smile a little bit and leaned in a little. "So, how about it? Will you go out with me?" I took a minute to decide. "Okay, I'll go out with you."

"That's what I like to hear." He growled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

I was red as an apple and he kissed my lips very softly and slowly. I closed my eyes and kissed back just softly and slowly, making Duncan run his hand down my arm. We broke apart, and Duncan was smiling at me like a little kid would in a candy store.

"Thanks Casey. Hey, do you want to hang out with me and Mike tomorrow? Mal doesn't have to be there if you don't want him to be." Duncan asked.

I nodded. "Sure. I'll be there at about noon."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow babe." He said as he kissed my cheek and jumped out of my window an ran down the street.

I watched him go, and I sighed. Gwen was right. He is definitely worth it.


	11. Advice for Girls

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I got home at about 1:30 in the morning. I sure hope my little flower will choose me over the worthless punk. I went inside and Vito and Manitoba were on the couch planning their next road trip. My two older and arrogant brothers go on road trips every once in a while with some new girlfriends of theirs.

"Ey Mallory! Where have you been all night?" Vito asked. I growled, "None of you damn business." He stood and grabbed my arm. "No, something's up with chu. Is it a girl?" I felt my eye twitch in utter annoyance, which just made Vito snicker. "It **_is_** a girl! Who is it? Is it Bridgette? Gwen? Oh please not Dawn!"

"None of the above, you ass!" I snarled at him, and Manitoba smirked at me and said, "C'mon ya wombat! Who's the girl?"

I growled, because I had no other choice but to tell them. "Casey. Her name is Casey. Are you happy now?" I snapped in anger.

They stood in silence for about a minute, then burst out laughing very loudly before breaking out in song.

"Mallory's got a crush! Mallory's got a crush! Mallory's got a crush!" they chanted over and over until Svetlana walked into the living room in her pajamas.

"Vill you all three please do me a favor?" she asked tiredly. "What is it Sheila?" Manny asked leaning down to her eye level. She sucked in a deep breath before shouting, "SHUT ZE HELL UP! It's almost two in ze morning!"

All four of us drops our jaws in shock. We had **_never _**heard our twelve year old sister, who would never ever curse or raise her voice shout at us and curse at the same time. But she turned to me and glared at me.

"So Mal. You have a crush?" I stared at the floor. "Yes." "Sit." She commanded. I did what I was told, as did Manitoba and Vito. "Let Manny, Vito and I help you out on this." She told me. I groaned, "And what makes you think I need your advice on girls?"

Vito chuckled at me and asked, "What do girls love more than anything else, even more than guys?" I shrugged and said, "Haven't the foggiest." All three burst out laughing.

Manny wiped a tear from his eye and said, "You, my mate **_definitely _**need our help! Alright, let's get this started. First, things most girls hate."

Vito grinned and said, "Since we've met Casey a few times when Mike and Zoey bring her over, we kinda what she's like. She says she hates people who complain a lot, people who play devil's advocate, people who constantly annoy her and people who are not considerate of other peoples' feelings. Don't do any of those things buddy, believe me. Be a gentleman. Open doors for her."

I nearly gagged from that one, and the others clearly noticed it.

Svetlana scoffed and said, "Hey, vee are trying to help you here. Anyvays, another thing. Girls hate guys who talk like an arrogant tard."

I giggled at the way she said, 'tard'.

She glared at me and continued. "Talk like Hannibal Lector. Or at least someone who knows vat words mean. Don't misuse words, 'racist', 'ignorant', 'literally' and 'stupid'. Have proper language around zem. Say kind and friendly words to zem, because if you say something zat zey don't like, you might as vell kiss zem goodbye."

I took all this information in as Manitoba said, "As Vito was sayin', be a gentleman. Open doors for girls, even if it seems stupid. If it's cold, ya give 'em your jacket. If they need someone to talk to and someone who listens, you better pay attention to them. Be polite to 'em and those around 'em. Don't act like a creeper, if you have to go to extremes, buy 'em candy or flowers. Or take 'em somewhere. But the most important thing to remember… is that you show 'em your true self and that ya care about 'em."

I processed all this advice and then said, "Okay. Thanks. Night."

I went up to my room. I apparently really suck at talking to girls.


	12. Cause I'm Happy

**_Spoiler alert up ahead for those of you that don't watch 'Once Upon A Time' or 'Frozen'! Just warning you in case you do decide to watch those two amazing shows!_**

* * *

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I woke up, feeling like Anna from 'Frozen' on Elsa's coronation day. Duncan and I are now together, and he's a great guy! I giggled to myself as I got up and went to the kitchen, smiling like an idiot and singing to myself.

_"For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be lights._

_'Cause for the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!_

_And I know it's totally crazy, to think I'd find romance!_

_But for the first time in forever…_

_At least I've got a chance."_

I giggled as I got some yogurt out for my mother and myself and went to her room. I knocked on her door with a giggle.

"Mom?" I asked as I peeked inside. She was sitting upright in her bed, watching 'Once Upon A Time' on her TV. She saw me and smiled.

"Morning honey. Wanna come and watch with me?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled to her as I sat down on her bed and watched it with her. The episode she was watching was when Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Captain Hook, Neal and Rumpelstiltskin go to Never Land to save Henry from Peter Pan. My mom and I had crushes on Captain Hook, because, come on! He's so hot he makes Elsa melt!

But I sat and ate my yogurt with her until I couldn't contain my excitement anymore.

"Hey mom? Can I tell you something?" I asked.

She nodded.

I gave her my biggest grin and said, "I have a boyfriend!"

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Duncan. Duncan Woods."

She smirked. "He's lucky."

I nodded and hugged her. I was genuinely happy.


	13. Fallen in love

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

I waited for my cute girlfriend to show up at my house when I got a phone call from Mal. I growled as I answered.

_"What do you want you rapist?"_

I heard him chuckle before he answered.

_"I want to hang out with you and Casey today. Is that okay?"_

_"No way. You're not getting near her. If you ever threaten my girl with knife again, I'll cut your jiggly bits off!"_

I heard him growl.

"_I'm never ever going to hurt her like that again. I want to apologize to her and try to be her friend again. I was just jealous, I'm sorry. Please let me hang out with you guys today."_

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_"One more chance Mal. And if you hurt her in anyway, I'll end your life."_

_"Deal. I'll be there in an hour. And tell Casey I'm coming."_

_"Okay. Bye."_

I hung up and called Casey.

_"Hey Dunk, what's up?"_

_"Uh, babe? Mal said he wants to come over and make it up to you."_

I heard her groan.

_"Please tell me you said no."_

_"I said yes. I'm so sorry babe. He sounded so guilty and I promise on my life that if he does hurt you, I will kill him."_

She sighed.

_"Okay, fine. I'll be there in a little while."_

_"Okay. Hey Casey?"_

_"Yes?"_

I sucked in a deep breath. I was about to say something I rarely ever said.

_"I love you."_

I heard her gasp and hang up on me. I started to panic. What if she wasn't ready for love? What if she didn't like me anymore?

As I thought about it, I realized I had never truly loved anybody.

I thought I loved Courtney for her good looks and kick butt attitude, but in the end, I hated her with my soul for trying to change me from a punk to a prep.

I thought I loved Gwen for her dark beauty and her wisdom and kindness, but she left me because she didn't love me she only needed something to save her from depression.

I might actually truly love Casey. Not only for her good looks, kick butt attitude or her sense of humor, but for her gentleness, kindness, strength, smile, her gorgeous murky green eyes, that milky white skin, her deep red-brown hair, her sense of courage and love, her mercy, her wonderful personality, and her amazing heart.

I had actually fallen in love with her.


	14. I wish you were mine

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I drove to Duncan's place with a Hollywood Undead: American Tragedy CD for Casey sitting in my backseat. I took my brothers' advice and bought her something she likes so she could forgive me. I was nervous, but I hoped she would take me back. Even I though I really wanted to slit Duncan's throat so Casey would be mine, I can't do that without Casey calling me a murderer and turning me away. I got to Duncan's place and got out of my car and let myself in. Duncan was home alone, no surprise there. Duncan's parents are rarely ever home because they are always travelling from Arizona to New York and God knows where else for meetings and other stuff like that.

Anyways, Duncan stood up and glared at me. I returned the glare.

"Would you calm your kiwis? I'm not gonna rape your girlfriend." I snapped. He snorted and said, "Oh I know you won't. Because if you do, I'll make sure you won't **_ever _**bang anyone again."

I heard a knock on the door and Duncan got up to answer it. It was Casey. She walked in, and my breath caught when I saw her. She had her black eyeliner under her eyelids, her dark and thick mascara on her eyelashes, her milky white skin at its most gorgeous glory, rosy red lips in a smile, her hair in bouncy ringlet curls, a red button up silky shirt, a thin black jacket, black leggings, dark brown combat boots, a black and silver bracelet, a black wristband, and her silver wolf necklace.

Seeing her like that made me feel all sorts of good, especially in my pants.

She walked inside and hugged Duncan, making me want to slit his throat even more.

"Hey Duncan. Where's Mike and Mal?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to me. "Mal's right there and Mike's on his way."

She nodded. "Okay. So what do you guys want to do?"

I got up and said, "We could play poker."

She giggled. "Hell no, I'm not gambling away my money to you." I felt my little malevolent one feel happy from her adorable little giggle.

I pulled out my gift to her and said, "I'm sorry about everything Casey. Can you please give me one more chance, please? I'm begging you. You're amazing and I regret everything I've done to you."

She took the CD with a blush on her face. "Thank you, Mal. I forgive you, just please let me make my own choices."

I smiled. "Of course."

"Anytime. Alright, so what are we going to do?"

I loved this girl. Even though she isn't mine.

* * *

**_Am I putting a lot more pervy things in my stories? Tell me if I am, and if so, tell me if I should keep doing it, and if not, let me know if I should._**


	15. Piranha 3D

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

Mike arrived about 17 minutes after Mal did. Duncan smirked at him.

"Hey buddy. So what do you want Mike?"

Mike immediately answered, "Let's watch a horror film, and I know exactly what horror film to watch."

He pulled out a movie that was titled, 'Piranha 3D'. I blushed a little bit, because I've seen that movie at least a million times, but I had never watched it with guys, and watching it with guys with the content in that movie was going to be funny as hell.

I replied, "Let's watch it."

Mike popped it into the Blu-Ray player and closed the curtains to block out any light at all. I sat between Mal and Duncan and Mike sat on the other side of Mal. Mal smirked and I could see he was resisting to put his arm around me, especially after Duncan did just that.

The movie started with the character of Matt Hooper from 'Jaws' sitting in the middle of a lake in Arizona fishing, when an earthquake started and split a chasm open at the bottom of the lake, causing a whirlpool and the prehistoric piranhas swirling out of the chasm, just to eat my childhood hero Matt Hooper.

I faked cried at the scene, but the first time I watched it, I was really bawling like a five year old at a Justin Bieber concert.

When it ended, the movie shifted to a group of drunken college kids on the lake for spring break, and seeing those topless women again made me groan. But when I looked at the guys, and especially their pants, I could see that they were very pleased with what they were seeing.

We continued watching the movie in silence, until the giant spring break bloodbath scene. Even though I knew what was coming, I couldn't help but cringe or groan at someone being torn to shreds, or someone being slice in half by cable wires or someone getting their hair caught in a boat propeller and then getting their faces ripped off.

Mike was watching the scene through his fingers, Duncan was grinning like a madman and Mal was chuckling in malicious glee at the gore and blood in the scene while I was only watching quietly.

Mal chuckled, "Blood. Just what I came for. Look at the fountains and rivers of it. Damn it's amazing."

We continued watching until the end of the film, which Mal clapped for and said, "That was actually pretty decent. But, I think we should watch the sequel next."

He turned to Mike and barked, "Go to the house and get it."

Mike scowled at his twin. "And if I don't?"

Mal winked and said, "I can always tell Zoey that you were watching topless ladies and getting pretty excited about it." Mike scowled deeper and said, "Fine, I'll go get it, you diseased child." Mal gave him a smug grin as Mike left.


	16. Happier

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

About two weeks later, a formal school dance was right around the corner. The theme this year was 'Masquerade' and I still needed to ask Casey to it.

So I waited until the proper timing to ask Casey to the dance, which was when me, Casey, Trent, Mal and Mike were singing, 'Everywhere I Go' by Hollywood Undead in my van at about 10:00 at night when we were on our way to another bonfire. After the song ended and we got to the bonfire, I got out and went around to the other side to get to Casey.

"Hey babe." I said with a smirk.

She winked and said, "Hey."

I grabbed her hand and said, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

She smiled and said, "Of course babe."

I kissed her lips and we walked down to the bonfire and I never felt happier.


	17. Masquerade

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I got home from the bonfire feeling excited and nervous about going to the dance with Duncan. It was a formal dance, and the most formal thing I had was a pair of rips skinny jeans, but this type of formal was dress and shoe formal, so tomorrow I would have to go out and look for a dress, shoes and a mask.

I woke up the next day ready to get the horrors of shopping over with, so me, my Aunt Shelly and my Zoey went to the mall to start look for hers and my dresses. We got to the first store and it was full of amazing and beautiful dresses, so we started looking.

I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just something that keeps my important parts covered and something nice. And I was looking for either a black, white, blue or purple dress.

I looked through dresses that made strippers look modest, until I found a gorgeous corseted, sleeveless, white, high-low and sparkly gown. I grabbed it and searched until I found my aunt and Zoey. Zoey was holding a red, lacy, sleeveless and puffy gown. We tried on our dresses and they fit like a glove and we paid for them and went to look for shoes.

I had a very strict personal rule for shoes for me: NO HIGH HEELS AT ALL. They were shoes made by men to make women's butts look smaller and keep them from running away. So ABSOLUTELY NO HIGH HEELS for me.

But anyways, I searched, and I couldn't find any until I looked at pair white flats that looked so pretty. I bought them and Zoey bought a pair of black heels.

We went to Party City and looked for some masks and accessories. I looked at the masks until I found a black and white lacy mask, some long black gloves, a black top hat with a white ribbon around it and a black and white boa. Zoey found and red and black mask and some red gloves. We paid for them and went home, absolutely exhausted.

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

For the sake of wanting to see Casey, I decided to go to the stupid dance. I went and bought a black mask, a black top hat, a Mr. Hyde type of coat and a nice dress suit. I didn't have a date, so I was going to look a little pathetic showing up alone, but it wall worth it to see Casey. I got her a single red rose so maybe she might dance with me.

I got in my car and drove to the hotel ballroom that the school had rented for the dance. I got inside and it actually looked really amazing. The giant chandelier was reflecting every light ray thrown at it, the ballroom was huge and spacious and the people were actually good looking.

I waited for Casey to show up and when I saw her, I almost fainted from her pure beauty. Her milky white skin was pure and white as snow, her eyes glistened behind her black and white mask, her lips were full and red, she had a beautiful white gown, her arms were covered in long black gloves, her hair was full of gorgeous wavy curls that framed her face, she was wearing her silver wolf necklace and she looked like an angel from heaven above.

She walked down to me with a smile on her beautiful face and I thought my knees might buckle from her pure and amazing appearance.

"Hey Mal. Where's your date?" she asked with a voice that radiated light and wisdom.

"I don't- ahem- I don't have one." I half squeaked.

_"What the hell Mal?! You're letting some girl getting to you. A girl that will never be yours… Just give it up and put that little butterfly of a dream in a jar and put that jar on a shelf." _My head snapped at me.

I shook my head and put on my evil face.

"Where's your date Casey?" I said with a malevolent grin.

She shrugged and said, "Not here yet."

I grin only grew as I said, "May I be your date until he shows up?"

I extended my hand to her as she said, "Okay."

She took my hand and we started waltzing. With her light white colors against my dark black colors, we looked like the dance between good and evil, which was oh so true.


	18. Angels, Shadows and Phantoms

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

As I danced with Mal, I never noticed how handsome he looked with his dark colors. He looked like a dark and malevolent shadow. We continued dancing until I excused myself to the bathroom.

As I left the ballroom, I looked outside for a second to see Duncan running into the building, towards me.

"Hey babe. Whoa you look really beautiful." He panted as he took my hand and kissed it.

I blushed and looked at his outfit. He was wearing a white Phantom mask, a completely black suit with a white bow tie and white gloves, and a black cape. He looked like a phantom.

He grinned and took my arm and said, "Shall we dance my gorgeous angel?"

I grinned back and said, "Yes we shall."

* * *

By the end of the night, I was done dancing and Duncan noticed it.

"Hey babe, do you want to go home now? You look like you're ready to collapse." He asked.

I nodded and he took my hand and took me outside and he patted his pockets before groaning.

"I dropped my wallet babe. I'll be right back." He said kissing my cheek and running back inside.

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I knew it. It was too easy to steal his wallet and get him away from my Casey for at least 30 minutes. He ran back inside the building and I waited around the corner for him with a really heavy cane I stolen from my grandpa. But as soon as Duncan rounded the corner, I took a nice and big swing at his head, knocking him out cold.

That would buy me at least 30 minutes with Casey, so I dragged him into a closet and left him as I went outside to look for Casey, and I found her alone in the light of the moon, making my breath catch in my throat once again.

I got to her and she saw me and smiled.

"Hey there. Where's Duncan?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said, "He lost his wallet and went back inside."

I chuckled and got closer to her.

"Hey could I talk to you about something?" I asked her.

She nodded and I took her small hands in my big hands and looked her dead in the eyes.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

Mal took my hands in his big hands and looked me directly in the eyes as he said, "I know you're with Duncan, and I probably blew every chance of ever being with you, but I have to tell you what you mean to me. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and it breaks my heart every time I see you because you're so beautiful and you have the sweetest personality and I love you. There, I said it. I love you. And if I could, I would make your every wish come true, but right now, you have to make my wish come true right now."

I gasped. As all this information processed through my head, I asked him, "And what would your wish be?"

He ever so slightly came closer to me as he said, "Kiss me?"

I stood there in a perpetual state of shock as I decided I would. I mean I loved Duncan, but I couldn't break Mal's heart.

So I nodded, and I saw a gleam in Mal's eyes as he cupped my cheek and pressed me against him as our lips touched gently. Mal was gentle, and moved his lips in sync with mine and we broke apart. I felt like butterflies were fluttering inside my stomach as I smiled at him.

He kissed my nose and said, "Thanks."

He walked off and I sat there and waited for Duncan to come back.


	19. Kill

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I left Casey and got into my car, feeling like the happiest man on Earth. I drove away and grinned to myself. But I now was addicted to Casey. Duncan was the only thing standing in the way of me and her getting together. Maybe I should kill him, because if I did that, Casey would need comfort, I would be that comfort, and she would need love, and I would be that love.

I chuckled to myself. Indeed Duncan would die, but not yet. I'll let him be with my little flower for a little bit longer. Just so I could stab him in the heart and take the heart of the woman I love. She would be mine, and I would be hers. **_Forever_**.

* * *

**_OH SNAP! Mal's going on a rampage! See kids? This is why sometimes dying sad and alone is a good thing! But anyways, I might not be able to put any new chapters up for a while because I'm moving in couple of days, so if you want to see me acting like an idiot, here you go. _**

**_ user/TheLadybug177_**


End file.
